


Drained

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenge: 20in20, Community: stargateland, Emotional, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e04 The Gamekeeper, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel returns home after the mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drained

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "Emotion," for which I chose "drained" and the theme "Daniel Jackson"

Daniel numbly dropped his keys into the dish and stumbled into his living room. Letting his bag slide to the ground, he collapsed onto the couch, draping one arm over his eyes. He was exhausted - too tired even to sleep.

After three grueling missions in a row, SG-1 had encountered the Gamekeeper, who had forced Daniel to relive his parents' death over and over. They'd been given a week of downtime, for which Daniel knew he should feel grateful, but at the moment he only felt drained.

Downtime meant time to think - to remember, and remembering was the last thing Daniel wanted to do anymore.


End file.
